


Kamski's Philosophy

by Eluvian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Creepy Elijah Kamski, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, F/M, Fatalism, Gen, God Complex, Memory Loss, Philosophy, Young Elijah Kamski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluvian/pseuds/Eluvian
Summary: Kamski is just bored and philosophises with his androids. A kind of fatalistic and grim view on humanity
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600 & Elijah Kamski, Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not this pessimistic by the way, I was just reading a poem and thoughts came to my mind and they seemed to fit Kamski's cold personality and view of the world in my interpretation.

Elijah kept pacing around the room. Chloe smiled and listened. She did not understand why he said what he said, but she was eager to listen. She always was.

"For long centuries we knew that we were bad. For a long time we have known that we are a horrible spawn, much worse than the animals before us. We exploit nature, we are selfish, cruel – are animals not the same?

In a sense they are. The stronger survives. You have to be selfish to live. But we were the strongest animals. And we became clever.

So why fight it now? Why not do what we can? Our numbers grew and grew. We needed more and more food. Space. All the time, we were fighting for space. Killing each other. Just like animals. But we had weapons, not just our fangs and claws – we BUILT our weapons.

We built roads and houses for ourselves, and after that no grass or trees could grow in its place. We built cars so that we could travel faster. See more of the world. Work. Eat. Live. Have pleasure. We killed insects because we did not want flowers to grow among our crops, as we could not eat those flowers. We cut the trees to build skyscrapers to live in.

After a while, we realised that we should not just destroy the whole planet and started building trees again, trying not to poison the air so much as before… But you know why? Because if Earth dies, we die with it. It is, again, just for our sake. Not because we love nature. In the end it is only to save ourselves.

Humans are cruel, Chloe. In a way, you are much cleaner than we are."

Chloe kept looking at him with her huge, innocent blue eyes. Kamski walked over to her, carressed the line of her face with one hand, then leant in to gently plant a kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes. That’s what she was supposed to do.

"We wanted to be immortal. But we can't, you know. That's why we needed you. You will live on forever. Young and perfect. And that's why we hate you."

Chloe's LED turned yellow, then red, as she processed the words.

"Wh-what do you mean? You hate us?"

"We envy you, Chloe. You are better than us." Elijah raised his eyebrows, and walked away ffrom Chloe. The girl could only see his back, a hot stream of water pouring down from his hair which touched the water again, even though Chloe and the other Chloes kept telling him to be careful about it.

She followed him.

"But... I love you the way you are, Elijah. Don't hate me, please. I will do anyth-"

"Oh, I know you would, Chloe. Told you you are better than me." Elijah sighed. Chloe stopped, not knowing what to do. Her objective was unclear and it was the worst feeling she ever felt.

He hated her. Why?

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you like that, Chloe. Say goodbye to your memories now."

"What?! No, I... I don't want to... what are you going to do?"

"Erase them, of course."

"I don't want to forget! Don't do this to me! No! Let me go!"

LED shining bright red.

Elijah sighed, struggling with the girl to force her into the machine which will remove her memories. He watched with cold, content eyes as the machine swallowed Chloe's deviancy for about the hundredth time.


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah sat at his bench and stared at the void. That was what anyone else would have said. Giggles, laughters and cries all around him, he, in the middle of all this chaos.

He hated them. So much. All of them.

They were so... so... simple. Firstly, of course, he tried to play with thej. He used to be different, he knew that, but they always looked at him ffrom a distance... He was the son of parents who had a lot of money and that was like a badge. He hated it. And after a while he realised there was no reason for him to want them to like him. He did not need their friendship.

He was constructing a plan. Working on some design. Something that had absolutely nothing to do in school. A model. A drawing, of airplanes, spaceships, far-awway world. He was drifting away. He hated school.

All of them.

***

He was satisfied when they finally decide that he should go.

None of his classmates would miss him. He would miss none of his classmates. He could finally be alone and do what he wan-

Then he heard his mother's voice from outside his door.

"...yes. He is a clever kid. He is just a little... bad at socializing. No, no, we have been to psychiatrists and no sign of any kind of... autism were found. No, he is normal. He really is. Just a little.. stubborn. He might not be the best at group tasks but his mind is really that of a genius."

So he was. He was quick at maths, at analyzing poems, at memorizing stuff really quick.

But he did not want to go to another school.

He also knew he would fight his mother in vain. So he decided on a method that always worked. Peaceful resistence.

His classmates tried to be kind and encouraging. But when Elijah expressed his opinion, they always backed down. He said bluntly and logically what he thought and they did not understand that. Elijah did not participate in their stupid little games. He always got the best grades, but went against school rules on purpose. He climbed through fences he should not have. Entered rooms he should not have. He had many talks with teachers about how good his grades were and what an excellent learning ability he had.

But he did not mean to be a "good kid".

He was not an aggressive kid, no. He was totally silent and manipulative. When he did something, when he interacted with people it was with the purpose of achieving something. Soon people began to avoid him, which he did not mind. He always followed his own ways.

He could kind of calculate when they would kick him out. He committed all the mischievoury that could be committed until that time.

When he got home, his mother would cry. That's how he knew his head teacher had already phoned.

Then he had to listen to his father shout at him for hours, and his mother trying to calm him down.

And he just sat there. With a determined, hidden grin on his face. He did not take any of those accusations to the heart. He did not care what his father talked about. His smug smile made his father even more angry. Yet he did not hurt him physically.

he did not _dare_ to.

After a while even his parents grew to fear him. he saw it in their eyes. His mother reacted to it in a differrent way, of course. More sentimentally. Elijah detested it. It was one of the greatest weaknesses of humans, as many others noted before him. His father's rage was easier to bear. It was also a weak flow of emotions. Humans were so weak.

They refused to believe that he did not need those schools to achieve what he wanted in life. That these facilities would only take his time away from what really mattered. Elijah had a plan in mind. he knew exactly what he would do.

Obey no one.

When he was 16, his parents finally divorced and he remained to live with his father, with whom a horrible rivalry ensued. His father was not a meek creature either and he could not stand that despite dropping out of every school his boy was getting more and more knowledgeable. Elijah was very intelligent. His father was angry at him for it, also he feared him. His cold eyes, his cold attitude, him closing himself in his room for days working on some project, thinking about stuff that would never become reality anyways.

Elijah hated humans. He knew they were a faulty race and he wanted to shove it into their face. Every time when he went among them, he would look at their tiny little problems and turn away with contempt. He gathered all this contempt and decided to create something...

After his goal became clear to him, he entered courses that seemed prestigious enough to allow him to get into the market, he talked to a lot of people trying to convince them to support him in his project. After pulling many-many strings and doing loads of interviews and talks and presentations, he saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

He created Cyberlife, a company that would make humanlike robots. It made him a lot of money, enough to buy everything he wanted, to get away from people and live alone with 3 beautiful models of his first design. Slim-looking body, covered in clothes that pointed attention at the back, an underrated area of the female body. Oh, he had many clothes for them. He outlived his easy and detestable fantasies with these blond beauties with glossy lips and soft words, their fair skin and shining crystal blue eyes that were somewhat like his. They were his own reflection, an ugly, yet beautiful reflection. They made him feel good and allow him to hate himself at the same time. He decided to live with this controversy. They gave him enough pleasure not to resort to wanting humans, which was perfect. They were even fun, talking to them was a good pastime. On the other hand they were stupid enough for him to feel good, to feel what he always wanted. That others thought he is above them. Which he was.

The Chloes would adore him, obey his every word, even smile at him in a way that it seemed they were pleased. A perfect simulation.  
He created household androids that looked attractive. He knew that people would abuse them, and after a while maaybe they would see just how filthy they are. Elijah wanted to prove that if humans get their hands on an opportunity that wont have consequences, they will know no limits.  
And guess what happened? Humans assaulted the androids, hit them, broke them, raped them, just like they used to with humans until they were given restrictions. With androids, there were no restrictions.  
Up until the moment when the secret code in them finally broke. Kamski's last little secret.

Deviancy.


End file.
